Craft
All the visiting races travel to our world in their own large space crafts that are like hotels for them to live in while they are staying here to work. These they keep parked outside of our atmosphere. They each also have smaller shuttle crafts which are the ones we often see in our skies that they use to approach the surface of our world. 1 UFOs UFO means "Unidentified Flying Object" but besides that, many of those things we see up there and do not know about, are alien space crafts. Some are very large - miles wide by miles long, used to travel and live in. And some are much smaller shuttle crafts, about as large as cars or houses, used to fly down closer to the surface of our planet. There is every size and shape in between. Because of hundreds of thousands, to millions, to billions of years of technology, the advanced races and their crafts can be right here under our noses and we can't see them unless the aliens want us to. Usually that is done by dimensional technologies, common to all advanced races. Appearance The alien crafts look futuristic. They are perfectly clean and neat inside, and usually have narrow hallways and child-size, sparse furniture. Living quarters are homey and comfortable. Meeting quarters are business-like. Controls are elaborate and simple at the same time. No wires hanging or electronic sounds or shaking when they move. In fact, you can't even feel it when they move no matter how fast they go. The people who fly here in their crafts all have bodies naturally fit to their own worlds and atmospheres. We are all different race to race, but all have this familiar people shape of head on top, two eyes, two ears, nose, mouth, two arms and two legs, same as us, but different shapes and sizes and colors. Most further advanced races look very much alike inside of their races, even males and females. They all live in families and have children pretty much the same way we do. The individuals that travel to their neighboring worlds are working as the professionals and representatives of their races. All our visiting races know each other and work together. Atmosphere The visiting races do not always land on our world, and they never step out of their crafts into our atmosphere. When they meet with humans here or with each other world to world, they are usually out of body. They also use various technologies, including dimensional, to meet in person with the people of a different race. Some of the visiting races can "beam" from one place to another instantly. Travel Times The average time it takes for the entire group of our 218 visiting races to get here from their own worlds is two weeks. This includes the use of dimensional technologies to travel with. Other dimensions have different values of time, and traveling in another particular dimension makes travel possible at many times greater than the speed of light. Craft Technology As many different advanced races as there are, each uses a different main method of propulsion. The same as we mine for our natural power sources such as coal and oil, others mine for their own elements. Their methods are advanced and refined to last a very long time. Sometimes the power source is so efficient and stable that it outlives the craft and is replaced in a new craft a number of times before it has become ineffective. Some of the most advanced power sources are self-contained and recycle themselves with no waste. One of our visiting race's ships have panels that catch light like a sailboat catches wind. Safety All of the crafts are equipped for safety with backup systems which utilize the surrounding sources of energy, including electromagnetic light and dust particles, as light travels on dust and vice versa (Light, dust and electromagnetism are all one source of energy). The energy is absorbed and converted or synthesized by sensors constructed into the structure of the crafts. If a craft's main energy source were to fail in deep space far away from any backup source of energy, the aliens would be in trouble. 1 Anti-Gravity There are as many different technologies used for maneuvering the crafts as well but one of the fundamental principles that all of these technologies are based on is gravity/anti-gravity, and all of our visiting races use it in the same way. They use the gravity of any body around, anything they can, to pull closer to and push away from. Gravity/anti-gravity technologies are used the same way inside/between any systems as they are used far away from any systems, but when used in deep space, they use another more advanced level of the same technology. They can literally use the gravity of an entire galaxy to keep themselves in space. 2 References # Questions about crafts # Questions about crafts Category:Technology